Arthur the Alchemist
by Reality Hacker
Summary: This story focus on Arthur Clyne (Prototype Saber), an Alchemist who successful in creating a variation of Elixir of Life, Elixir of Rebirth.


**Arthur the Alchemist**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Protagonist:**** Arthur Clyne = Prototype Saber (See the Cover Image or Search Google for Fate/Prototype Saber for more info) Please think of him as an OC, while he was not that much OOC, his power and history were not of King Arthur Pendragon but the descendant of Ancient and famous Alchemist in his time.**

* * *

Alchemy has a long history since an ancient time. Some said it was a trick to fool people that they could turned base metal into noble metal or Elixir that gave you immortality. Some said it was Metaphysical Science of studying, manipulating and altering matter. Some said it was Magic concerned with the study of the four classical elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of matters. There was also many story regarding to this topic, it may all been truth, or maybe some was the truth, or maybe none at all. Since there was not much left of the Alchemy's information left to the world, it was also left as some story that maybe someday all would forgot.

In truth Alchemy was the Magical Science, the combination between Magic and Science. Science was the systematic study that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe through observation and experiment. Alchemy was the same things but it could reproduced what could be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds but using Ether, the pure essences that flew throughout all existence instead. Alchemy could made almost anything possible even without requirement that may took more then 100 years of experiment to realize. Therefore it was superior form of science. Yet, due to the lack of knowledge of people during the past, they could not utilized its true potential and left with only history to the future generation.

Arthur Clyne was a descendant of Clyne family, an ancient but famous Alchemist during the Age of God. Arthur similar to his family members before him tried to achieve the goal of the creation of philosophers' stone which could bypass the concept of Equivalent Exchange. "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed." Those which falls under the Phantasm category, something made out of image entirely and may not even existed naturally anymore, would be eventually wiped out by the world for being conflicted with this rule. Though Arthur may bypass some of this rule to some extent, philosophers' stone was still more preferable. There were also Panacea which cured its all and Elixir of life that gave immortality.

Unfortunately while Arthur was so talented, he was never achieved these goal and could only left its to the Clyne of future generation. Though he failed, during his time he created one Elixir in which he believed to be Elixir of Life but it was also a failure in term of definition maybe. It may not be an Elixir of Life as Arthur hope, it was something that probably almost equal in term of application. It was when he was dead that he understood its true potential. Arthur referred to its as Elixir of Rebirth. Unlike Elixir of Life, Elixir of Rebirth did not gave you an eternal youth/life but it prevented those soul who took the substance from recycled.

Soul was the record of memory. It was an eternal and indestructible existence in the material realm. Yet, it could not remained in this world without the body. Thus, its fate was linked to the body, the moment your body died, the soul dispersed and gradually faded away to the Limbo, a Plane of Existence where souls passed on their way to reincarnation. It was a mystical region between life and death to be recycled. The recycling processes as the name implied recycling the soul from old to new. The memory record from past self was gradually fade away and became the new born soul without shape and sent to the mother where the soul started to change the shape according to the parent.

In Arthur case, his soul could not recycled and became the new one. His memory record was also still there and not yet fade away. As his soul could not became a shapeless energy like other new born soul, he could not reincarnated like other soul. Instead, when he was sent back to the world as he was. Normally, his soul would be dispersed back and the processes continued for eternity until there was a day his soul could recycling itself. Though in his case due to the potion, Ether Energy around his soul was absorbed and used to materialize his soul something that should be impossible. Yet, the amount that he could used was not much thus, he got the body of the baby based on his old appearance and sent close to the potential mother like other soul.

In other word, he has no parent as his soul did not recycling but born from pure ether energy it was fortunate that he was sent close to potential parent or he may died within 1 or 2 days and processes reoccurred. Arthur life was liked these for more than 4,000 years as he reincarnated more than 50 times already. Each time, he experienced completely different things as he sometime reincarnated in completely different time and world. Sometime he reincarnated in the past, sometime in the future, sometime in parallel universe completely. Though, he experienced completely different life from many perspective and side, there were always Alchemy that would still followed him to all his reincarnation and used it (sometime secretly as they did not quite accepted supernatural things) to help people he loved.

This was also another new story, the story of Arthur new reincarnation, what kind of change he would bring to the new world he went this time only Omnipotent beings such as me could tell...

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to do an Alchemist Protagonist. I took Element from many story such as ****Nasuverse and ****Fullmetal Alchemist obviously, there were also some Element from Charmed and Harry Potter added to this story. I decided to use Prototype Saber as the Protagonist this time as I just got inspiration from a certain work so I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing one. ARTHUR FOREVER...**


End file.
